Surprise, I love you
by squashedstarkid
Summary: Blaine has a surprise for Kurt, but he won't tell him. It's cheesy and romantic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, sadly.

I thought of this just randomly, and decided it would be fun to write. It's cheesy, I'm warning you. :P

Enjoy!

* * *

I sat curled up on the couch with the script and song lyrics for an upcoming Broadway play all around me. I had just gotten home from my callback that afternoon and knew I should start rehearsing. Reading over my lines and songs I waited patiently for Blaine to come home. Usually he was back around 5:45, just in time for us to decide what to do for dinner.

He was director of the Theatre Department and one of the Musical Theatre teachers at New York University. I was so proud when he got the job at the school, it was something he'd always wanted, and I'd never seen him so happy. He always came home with a smile on his face, even when the days were long and stressful. But today was different. If possible he was happier.

Dropping his bag by the door he bounced over to me and reached out his hand. I looked up at him confused before putting all of my papers on the coffee table. Taking his hand I let him pull me up right against his chest. The grand smile never left his face, "Good evening baby."

"Evening beautiful, why you so happy?"

"I'm just in a good mood today, is that such a crime?"

Shaking my head I just laughed leaning in to kiss him. But instead of giving me the usual simple, gentle kiss when he got home, he had his arms wrapped around me tightly. He leaned in and gave me a passionate kiss. Lifting me up he placed his arms underneath me, giving me one of the best kisses of my life. When he stopped I blinked for a moment and looked down, "Wow I…"

Blaine just laughed, "I missed you, that's all."

"I missed you too."

He sat down on the couch with me still wrapped around his body. Just running his hand through my hair he gazed into my eyes, "When do you start rehearsal?"

"I start next week, why?"

Stopping on my jaw line he just smiled, "I'm calling in sick tomorrow."

I looked down at him shocked, "What? But you love your job and you never want to skip even when you're sick."

Kissing me lightly he smiled, "I just want to spend the day with you. It's been a while since we've had some fun."

"We had fun over the weekend honey."

Blaine shook his head, "No, I have something big planned."

I smiled. Blaine's plans always made me smile. He knew me so well. But that was a given. We'd been together for as long as I could remember. We started dating my junior year of school, and made it through an entire year of being separated. I was still finishing up high school in Ohio and he was at NYU for musical theatre. When I had graduated from school I moved up and lived with him. We'd been together all throughout college and now we were coming up on our 7th year together.

It was unbelievable, sometimes I couldn't even understand. He was all I had ever known and all I wanted to know. But I was excited for this big plan, he was right, it had been a while since we've had some big fun, "So what is it?"

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?"

I just pouted and climbed off of him. He knew I couldn't handle surprises. It had always been hard for me, but Blaine wasn't the type that would crack. He was always good at keeping secrets. Taking hold of my arm and pulling me back towards him he tried to explain. I didn't want to listen. Letting myself fall back I wound up with my head on his lap. As he looked down he grinned at me, "You'll like this surprise, trust me."

I let out a small grin before I sat up and grabbed my lyrics once again. As I read them through I could only think of Blaine and I. Almost every word pertained to our situation, together forever, never leaving each other's side. But I felt like something was missing. I didn't know what it was. I had everything I needed, a good job, the man I loved and a beautiful apartment in the wonderful city of New York. What more could I want?

That night during dinner, we had ordered in Chinese food because Blaine had a sudden craving for Orange Chicken. As we were sitting in the living room on the floor eating our Chinese take out, just like we always did with take out, watching a silly romantic comedy, Blaine couldn't seem to focus. His phone was buzzing every five seconds.

"Who the hell is texting you so much?" I asked turning to him.

"Oh it's just this guy, he's helping me out with our plans for tomorrow that's all." He said as he responded to a text message.

Something was suspicious. These text messages were obviously very important but I didn't want them distracting the only few hours a day I got to spend with my love, even though I knew I'd be spending the whole day with him tomorrow. But the entire time he was texting he had a grand smile on his face. A part of me couldn't help but think that he was cheating on me, but another part shot that down almost immediately.

Blaine would never do that to me. He loved me. But how was I supposed to know what he was planning? I never knew because he never told me. As we had finished up our dinner I cleaned up our trash, organized my script and song sheets into a small pile before leaning down to kiss Blaine quickly, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Can I come with you?" Blaine asked smirking.

I shook my head, "I just need to take a shower and clear my head besides it's been a long day."

Blaine just nodded and watched me walk up the stairs. Stepping into the shower, I immediately felt better; it always calmed me down.

…

Climbing into the bed after putting on my nightly skin cream and brushing my teeth I curled up into Blaine's chest, wrapping one arm around him, I fell asleep almost instantly, breathing in his perfect scent, and feeling the warmth of his skin on my cheek, the way I always loved to fall asleep.

That morning when I woke up there was an empty spot next to me. Rubbing my eyes I looked around the room for a sign of him. Next to me was a pink post-it note with a single rose. Picking up the rose I smiled. He knew I loved red roses. I knew it was really cliché but I couldn't help it, they were just so beautiful. On the pink post-it note was a short message, _Put on clothes you don't mind getting wet, I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. I love you, always and forever._

A smile ran across my face, he was taking me somewhere we'd get wet. This was intriguing. And no longer did the fact that he might have been cheating on me even cross my mind. As I climbed out of bed I fluffed up my hair and woke myself up. Looking in my closet I pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a grey T-shirt with a funky design on it. Pulling the clothes on, I walked over to the bathroom, sliding in my socks.

Sitting down in front of my mirror I wiped my eyes and put on my daily skin cream. Taking a brush to my hair I brushed out any knots and just shook it, letting it fall naturally, since nowadays that was easier and I knew Blaine liked it that way. Smiling into the mirror I knew I looked good yet very simple. I took my black converse and pulled them onto my feet, tying up the laces.

Standing up I wiggled my toes in the shoes, it always felt weird wearing these, and I only wore them when Blaine had told me to. That day seemed like a good time. Downstairs I opened the fridge and took out the box of orange juice. Pouring it into the glass I grabbed one of the blueberry muffins we had baked last week. Eating that and drinking the milk, I knew that'd hold me over for a couple hours.

Right on the dot I heard Blaine's car pull up into the driveway. He opened the door and peeked in, walking over slowly and pulling me close giving me a kiss, "Morning cutie."

"Morning beautiful." I replied returning his kiss.

"Just grab your phone, I have a small bag we can put it in, let's go!" He said very excited.

Snatching my phone from the table I let him grab my hand and drag me out to the car. Hopping in I just looked at him. He had one of the biggest smiles on his faces; he was grinning like a little kid in a candy shop. As he drove I narrowed my eyes at him and watched trying to figure out where he was taking me. Trying to look out the window I had no idea.

After a few moments I saw a sign for Six Flags and we were driving towards it. A grin grew across my face as he pulled up to the parking lot. The person in the booth smiled at us as Blaine rolled down his window and said, "Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes."

The booth person handed Blaine a parking ticket and stepped out of the booth. When we parked I immediately jumped out and ran around the car to the other side, hug attacking Blaine as he got out, "Six Flags?"

"Yes, I knew you'd wanted to come for a while, so I thought it'd be fun."

"You could have just told me you know."

Blaine shook his head, "Nope, because technically we're not supposed to be here, and I loved seeing your face."

"What do you mean we're not supposed to be here?"

"It's closed, but I pulled a few strings for us."

Grinning I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately, "I love you, always and forever."

He grinned equally as much, "I love you, forever and always."

…

That day was probably one of the best of my life. I had never had so much fun. We had gone on almost every single ride, screaming and laughing like little kids. Never once had the smile left my face. Blaine had interrupted my happy thoughts by squeezing my hand and pulling me over to the Ferris wheel. I looked at him and chuckled, "You're not serious right?"

"What's wrong with a Ferris wheel?"

"They're for kids Blaine!"

Blaine shook his head, "But we've been kids all day, why not continue with it?"

Sighing I gave into him and let him pull me over. We sat down and pushed the bar down. Fiddling with my fingers, Blaine leaned in and kissed me before he looked straight ahead. Once we had reached the top, the wheel stopped. I squeezed Blaine's hand tighter, "What the hell? Why are we stopped?"

"Look down, it's really pretty from up here."

I shook my head and closed my eyes, "I don't like heights."

"Please look down baby."

As I did Blaine unlinked his hand from mine and turned to his backpack. Looking down I saw about eight people walk over to my direct view. They all had cardboard signs in their hands. I looked over at Blaine confused as I watched them talk to each other for a moment. When they had finally stopped they arranged themselves and held their cardboard up into the air.

My jaw dropped. I felt like it had dropped down to the ground. I couldn't believe it. It spelt out two words I'd always dreamed of my whole life.

_MARRY ME?_

Turning to Blaine, I grinned seeing him holding a small blue velvet box. Opening it I saw the world's most beautiful ring I had ever seen. I gasped, not thinking that when I got married I'd even get a ring. The look on my face explained it all; I literally had the best boyfriend in the world. For a while now I'd been wondering what it would have been like to get married, but I was afraid.

What if Blaine didn't want to? What if he wasn't ready? It was always my concern. But today, I couldn't believe it. He had been thinking about it too. And he chose to do it at an amusement park, with just the two of us in a Ferris wheel. It was so romantic, and cheesy, but I loved every minute of it, because Blaine had arranged it all. I only had one word.

"Yes."

Blaine slipped the ring on my finger and leaned in kissing me gently, "I love you baby."

"No, I love you."

Perfect? I thought so.

* * *

Daaawwwwwwww! :)

-xActDanceWritex


End file.
